Zombies on Your Lawn
Zombies on Your Lawn is the song featured in the credits of Plants vs. Zombies, composed and performed by Laura Shigihara , composer of the Plants vs. Zombies score. The music video, in which the lead singer is a Sunflower, was used as a promotional piece for the game as well as being the credits. In XBLA and PSN editions, it plays when you beat the game, video inclusive. The song appears as Track 15 on the Plants vs. Zombies Original Soundtrack.This song was made solely for the Plants vs. Zombies series. Lyrics Sunflower! One, two, three, four! Chorus, in Day and Pool stages Sunflower: There's a zombie on your law-awn There's a zombie on your lawnnn... There's a zombie on your law-awn We don't want zombies on the lawn... I know your type: tall, dark, and dead You want to bite all the petals off of my head And then eat the brains of the one who planted me here (SFX: Nooooo!) I'm just a sunflower but see me power an entire infantry You like the taste of brains, we don't like zombies Football Zombie: I used to play football (Sunflower: play footbaaall) Conehead Zombie: Road cones protect my head (Sunflower: cone on his head) Screen Door Zombie: I have a screen door shield (Sunflower: screen door shieeeld) All zombies: We are the undead! Repeat Chorus, in Night and Fog stage''s Sunflower: Maybe it's time to reevaluate I know you have a lot of food on your plate Brains are quite rich in cholesterol You're dead so it doesn't matter, (so) Instead we'll use this solar power to make a lawn defense at any hour Digger Zombie: I like your tricycle (Sunflower: tricycle ) Buttered Zombie: There's butter on my head (Sunflower: on his head) Dolphin: (Dolphin sound) I'm gonna eat your brains (Sunflower: oh no no no) All zombies: We are the undead!* *Instead if the dolphin saying "We are the undead!" He says "We are SO the undead!" ''Repeat chorus, in Roof and Day stages End Presented cast *Crazy Dave (being held by the Bungee Zombie that snatched him before the boss battle) *Sunflower *Melon-pult (Melon only) *Peashooter (4x) *Wall-nut (5x) *Fume-shroom (4x) *Puff-shroom (5x) *Sun-shroom (5x) *Repeater (5x) *Tall-nut (5x) *Snow Pea (4x) *Kernel-pult (5x) *Zombie (50x) *Dr. Zomboss (only the leg of Zombot is shown) *Bungee Zombie *Football Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Dolphin *Paralyzed Zombie (Zombie that was hit by butter) *Digger Zombie *Brains thumb|| Trivia *The Football Zombie says that he used to play football but in his almanac entry says he doesn't know what a football is. **Probably the Football Zombie knows the sport, but not the ball. *The Sunflower's part is sung by Laura Shigihara. The Zombie's parts are sung by Plants vs. Zombies creator George Fan. *The 'dance' code, when typed in during a level, will make some Zombies dance in the same manner as in the video. *Shigihara used part of the Pool's daytime music to compose the tune for this song. *As the lyrics are displayed on the bottom of the screen, a brain functions as the bouncing ball pointer, indicating which word is being sung. *At the end of the video, a picture of the Cattail appears next to Laura Shigihara's name, possibly meaning that it is her favorite plant, or its design was related to her in some way. *The end of the video says the song was produced by "Bloom and Doom Records", the same company that makes the seed packets. **Technically, the seed packets are produced by "Bloom and Doom Seed Co.". *An alternate Japanese version of the song was also created, entitled "Uraniwa ni Zombies ga!" Laura Shigihara created this version because she is half-Japanese. In this version, Shigihara sings the Sunflower's part. The Zombies's parts are sung by her father. *Some of the zombies are facing right, but the Digger Zombie faces left, despite normally facing in the opposite direction and not being hypnotized. *After the second time when the individual zombies speak, when the other zombies say "We are the undead!", the Dolphin says "We are SO the undead!" *Many people expected the Dancing Zombie to be in the video, but for some reason it wasn't there. *It is strange that Crazy Dave still has his pot on his head when held by a Bungee Zombie, even though it falls off when the Bungee Zombie kidnapped him on Level 5-10. Maybe, as the zombies give up, the Bungee Zombie helped Crazy Dave by finding his pot. *The Sunflower's movement in the song is a faster version of the in-game sunflower. *During the music video, the zombies appear stationary on the Lawn, the only time they've ever appear stationary in game. *This video suggests that the Fog in the Night Levels comes from a Fog Machine. *The "electric" beat is added after Sunflower pauses while singing. *When you turn the Sound FX volume to low (or you could just mute the Sound FX volume), you can't hear the "NOOOOOO!" part after Sunflower sings "And then eat the brains of the one who planted me here". *When the player shouts, "NOOO!" when the zombie enters the house in the video, there are no crunching sounds heard from the zombie eating. *"THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS" is shown when the zombie enters the house, but it comes out quicker. *In the MMORPG World of Warcraft, exists a Quest, which, after you've beaten a Plants vs. Zombies-like minigame, rewards you with a pet, which looks exactly like the Sunflower and sings sometimes. The song is small lyrics taken from this song (normally just the chorus but unverified reports have claimed the whole song). *THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS will shown you like with no lawnmower at a Your House. *The non-NOOOO! sound is heard when you download Zombies On Your Lawn mp3. See also *Plants vs. Zombies Original Soundtrack Category:Videos Category:Content